


Descendant of A'caarion

by Nightbringer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: A lot of sex, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And He Knows It, Did I mention sex?, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Sex, Slow build I think, Smut, awkward moments, humor I guess, kayn is pretty hot, rhaast isn't amused, this is the stuff you want to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightbringer/pseuds/Nightbringer
Summary: "You are the descendant of A'caarion, I challenge you to fight!"When a certain scythe wielding individual suddenly starts to haunt you, you first take it for an out of season april fools joke, but his but his persistence is as admirable as his breathtaking body.Also: I suck at summaries.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
I recently started playing League of Legends again and thought of writing this. I hope you enjoy this story. Since english isn't my first language I apologize for any mistakes!

The Noxian capital has never been a beautiful place to begin with. Compared to the other untouched landscapes and regions of Runeterrra the former Immortal Bastion (on the present day no one calls the city like this anymore) is a synthetic manifestation out of concrete, steel and stone , built by long dead people who once wanted to conquer the world by force. But that’s history. 

It’s been raining for two weeks straight, but it could rain bullets and grenades … it wouldn’t matter since the walls and buildings seem to be made to last an eternity and to withstand every force that tries to bring harm – be it mortals or be it nature.  
Today the former empire is ruled by democracy and the new god of the people is called technology. There are no more wars, no more emperors and the magic as gone as forbidden. Life has become somewhat safe and stable.

… but (– and there is always a but in stories like these.) living in such a crowded city attracts a lot of shady people: criminals of all kind. In general, the kind of people you don’t want to meet in a darkened alley at night with no one around. And yes, this is exactly the point where your journey begins …


	2. Rain of blood

In the shadow of the big towers that once served as a citadel you’re walking down the streets while holding your umbrella tight. _You_ – a normal inhabitant of this city that wants to get home as fast and safe, slip out of your wet and could clothes, take a hot shower, and snuggle in some blankets for the rest of the night because you are chilled to the bone.

While actively trying to avoid the dark passages and places this city offers you stay on the well-lit sidewalks and hope the shady night folk will stay in their corners. You’re not running, but your pace is quick and determined.

“Hey there, where you going?”

Someone grabs your shoulder from behind. He must have been emerged out of some dark side street right now. As a reflex you turn around and take a short look at his appearance before you decide to get the hell out of this place. This one clearly isn’t up to a little talk, you’ve seen the dirt in his face, the gleam in his eyes and the knife in his hand – enough to make you run.

“Oh, you want to play the chasing game, little one?”, he sneers behind you as he starts hunting you down the slippery streets.

Breaking into a sprint you try to escape, but your follower is faster than you are and grabs you again after some hundred meters, forces his hand upon your mouth and drags you into the next dark backstreet where the stench of feces and rotten garbage clings in the air like a tick on a rat.

“Keep quiet and you will make it out alive, maybe,” he murmurs into your ear as he lifts the knife up to your throat.

“Hey, look! He’s got one!” Out of the darkness other figures appear.   
“Isn’t she pretty? We’ll have some fun tonight, aren’t we?”

Your heart is pounding in your chest and you calculate your chances to escape this situation, but you are encircled by at least five men in a dead end now.

In a swift motion your abductor slams you against the nearest wall, the knife still pressing against your throat.

“I hope she has a tight cunt,” one of them mocks.

“You wait for your time, the alpha gets the first bite,” your kidnapper and evidently the leader of the group bickers back.

**“Alpha, you say? She could kill you in a heartbeat, don’t you?”** a low voice crawls trough the darkness around you.

Your attackers are as surprised as you are. The self-proclaimed chief of the gang turns his head to locate the origin of that sound and you could have sworn that – whoever said that – was literally standing next to you speaking directly into your ear. Then you spot _him_, or at least his frame that faintly stands out of the dark. And then there are his eyes: a golden and a red orb fixating you like a predator that has focused his next prey.

“Who are you?” the knife wielder demands to know.

**“Why don’t you shred them into pieces, descendant of A’caarion? Or do you relish in their utter foolishness before hunting them down?” **

He seems to ignore the men around you – as if the situation you’re in is a negligible matter that could be solved in seconds. You haven’t got the slightest idea what he could mean, and you’re not able to think about his words since you are pressed against a wall with a knife on your throat and seconds away from getting humiliated by criminals.

“Come here, boy,” one of the other men growls, “you won’t interfere us!”

**“I guess you really like to pretend being weak?”**, the shadow stalker asks you again.

“Just help me”, you finally manage to scream, but in the same moment your abductor increases the knife’s pressure against your throat in order to cut it open since anyone could have heard your call for help.

Before the razor-sharp edge can do you any harm, a slashing sound echoes through the air.

Then they fall – all of them while their blood splashes around and covers your face and clothes with its sticky consistency. The next thing you see is a monstrously big scythe and its wielder’s two eyes emerging in front of you. Watching. Waiting. Lurking.

**“Letting other people do the dirty work for you, I guess I’ve fallen for your tricks.”**

You stare at him – or better say his giant reaping tool that puts every other weapon to shame. This is going too fast. There are dead bodies, blood is everywhere and, now someone, who clearly mistakes you for another person, waggles around with his big fat cutlery right in front of your face.

**“Take your weapon and fight!”**

“I,” you stutter cowed and full of fear, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

**“Don’t play dumb.”**

You don’t what to respond so you just stand there, paralyzed.

_“She hasn’t awoken, yet,”_ another, darker, more menacing voice joins your questionable conversation. Before you can ask yourself where this voice is now coming from you notice that there is an eye at the blade of the scythe that watches you. At this point it can’t get any weirder you realize.

**“She has his aura,”** the figure shadow argues.

_“But her body is weak.”_

**“We’ve come here to… _hey!_”**

You used their little argument to escape, nearly stumbling over one of the body parts that lie around like torn puppets and start to run for your life. The last thing you hear is the deep voice of the weapon that says:” _We will find her_._”_

═════ ✖ ═════

You slam the door and lock it, your breath goes frantically, your feet lose their strength to hold you and you collapse on the floor, covering it with drops of blood and water from our soaked clothes.

_What was this? _You Don’t mean the men that wanted to rape you – although this would have ended really, really bad. No, this creature and his oversized killing tool, a speaking killing tool you mentally add. How is this possible? What is he? You have never seen someone move this fast. He could have chased you, but _they_ decided not to.

_“We will find her.”_

You don’t hope.

You really do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you could enjoy this chapter! =)


	3. A sudden visit

You pull the covers closer; your body is still exhausted. Last night’s sleep wasn’t as replenishing as you wished it to be. Maybe you caught a cold, too. Damn that rain and the chilling winds of this city. There are nicer places to live in Runeterra, but no, you must dwell in Noxus.

Before turning around one more time your drowsy eyes open just a bit to make sure it’s still dark enough outside to sleep peacefully for another hour or two. The bedroom looks as it should be with one not so little exception: there is a dark-haired shirtless guy with a very well-defined upper body and glowing mismatched eyes in front of your bed intently looking at you.

“Come in, but don’t steal my bedcovers,” you murmur before finally turning around.

Did you bring someone home last night? No, last night you … you were nearly raped by some shady subhuman creatures! And then there was this figure in the darkness with two different-

_Oh no!_

Your eyes fly open starring in panic at the half naked intruder. On the second glimpse you notice his weapon: the scythe.

Clutching the covers tighter against your body you push yourself against the wooden plate at the end of the bed – while realizing that yesterdays encounter with the hard wall must have left some bruises on your back because you feel a sting of pain. Glimpsing again, you fathom that he is real you are whether dreaming nor experiencing another sleep paralysis. It was all real – people died, you ran … and he followed.

Since his appearance is no longer hidden under the veil of darkness, you are able to see how he really looks like, and -that’s the first thing you observe – his “clothing style” is as strange as eye catching: one arm is kind of armored, no, it seems like this metal-like l parts with the red somehow more leathery looking zones _are_ his body. There is also a dangerous looking claw instead of his hand while his other forearm exhibits … maybe it’s a tattoo. His facial features are as singular as engrossing: the red eye is surrounded by the same tissue as his arm is it even runs over the bridge of his nose. And well, his hair is by far longer than yours, deep dark and highlighted by a blue streak on the left side.

Your eyes travel down his upper body and you subconsciously marvel at his well-trained –

“Do you like what you see?” he asks with a smug voice – and you are caught in the act.

His crooked grin signals you that he savored your unashamedly observations of his body. This exemplar of a man must know his effect on woman although his whole appearance is as menacing as wickedly sensual.

Taken aback, you wonder if you should explain yourself, but on the other hand _he_ is the one that invaded your refugium. Still _you are_ in the position to answer him.

“I don’t know who you are, but you must have mistaken me for another person,” you state as a matter of fact and ignore what he said before.

**“You are the descendant of A’caarion. I challenge you to fight”**, the long haired declares and lifts the scythe that is already eying you.

“You already said that,” you snap, “And I said that you must have mistaken me for someone else. I never heard of this name and there is no one in my family that was called like this.”

The intruder lifts his brow, mustering you and your protective gesture.

**“You really don’t have a clue, have you?”**

The giant cutlery sinks back so the floor and disappointment marks his expression.

**“Shall we get rid of her?”**

_“If she dies, A’caarion will fade forever. I haven’t waited for so many years just to lose this opportunity by your impatience. She needs to awake, fool.”_

“**Don’t call me that, Rhaast. Remember where you’ve been before me.”**

_“Then find a way to solve this issue.”_

Suddenly he jumps at you while raising this so called _Rhaast_ above his head – like an executioner delivering the final blow. You couldn’t even evade if you tried to since he is way to fast and you are everything but not prepared for this, you lift your hands to cover your eyes … preparing for an end that came too early.

As the seconds pass you wonder why you’re still alive – not that you mind that.

When you dare to open your eyes, the first thing you see is the blade that is located right over your forehead, nanometers away from piercing your skin. Your eyes follow the course of the blade up to the shaft and its wielder that – however he does that – levitates above you.

**“It’s of no use, she couldn’t even fight of some worthless cutthroats in the streets.”**

Again, you’d like to tell him that **you are not** the person he is looking for and you don’t envy this poor unknown creature, but you made this point clear, twice.

**“I came here to find a worthy opponent, but all I see is a scared girl,”** he (you still don’t know his name) looks at you for a while, watching your stance, your face and its features.

_“Wake her,”_ the other voice demands.

**“But how?”** he speaks more to himself as to Rhaast.

“Is my opinion of relevance?” you ask ironically.

**_“NO.”_** The answer comes in unison.

You groan, what have you gotten yourself into?

Deep in thoughts he throws himself next to you on the bed and starts balancing the scythe at the tips of his fingers as if this giant human destruction device is as light as a feather.

**“To weak to fight, to precious to kill,”** he without a name mutters, **“I guess I have to find out how to wake his blood that flows inside of your veins.”**

When he looks at you again, your face grows some shades redder. He may be a killer, but he still looks astonishing _and_ he is lying next to you, still shirtless and with a body most men would die for.

**“Dirty thoughts, darling?”** he teases you.

“Too bad I can’t scream your name since you haven’t told me,” you retort.

**“Shieda Kayn. Shall I make you scream it?”** His smile is as disarming as the ambiguity of his words.


	4. Bloodline heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn wants to do certain things, but Rhaast sees things differently

“I prefer not to, at least not in a painful, blood-involving way, I value my life,” you try to make clear that fighting isn’t an option for you. Still you blush a bit further.

“Could you please put _that thing_ away?” you point at his scythe, “You see, I’m no opponent to you.”

Kayn turns on his side and instead of fulfilling your wish he starts to spin the weapon around with his fingers and creates a _whooshing _sound while whizzing it through the air like a highspeed rotor blade. His head rests on his free hand, his two-colored eyes watch you intently.

You take this as a _no_, leastways he doesn’t want to kill you for the moment, it seems.

Thinking of ways to solve this situation you stare back at him or at least you try since _this_ crooked grin on his face does not help to find focus. So you roll on you back and try to actively avoid his gaze while looking at the ceiling to concentrate yourself. In the meantime, Kayn makes himself comfortable … with his premodern Boots on your bed! This can’t be true, it can’t! From which century does this extraordinary being come from?

**“If it calms you down: I’m not going to kill you.”**

“How generous you are”, you reply ironically still looking for an answer written on the ceiling.

Kayn sighs. **“But I won’t leave without a good fight. And a good fight has to end with at least one dead participant.”**

You grab the pillow under your head and try to smash it onto his face to tell him that you definitely won’t compete against him, but in the same moment he sends Rhaast with a push of his finger tip in the air, takes hold of your o so deadly attacking device, throws it behind his back and thus out of the bed and grips your hand and pulls you closer – and everything happens in one swift motion. As the scythe descents back on him he easily juggles it with one knee.

Your eyes widen as the tips of your noses nearly touch. His expression is amused, you are, again, shocked by his inhuman speed.

**“So you’re up to close combat? I’m battle-tested in any way your wildest fantasies can imagine,”** the black-haired murmurs seductively.

A tomato would look as pale as a limestone wall next to you and there is absolutely nothing you could do against your face flushing even deeper. His grip is strong but not painful.

“Do you want to fight or fuck me?” you ask without thinking about what you just said, “Enlighten me. You broke into my flat, threatened my life and now you want to nail me?”

**“See,”** he replies without letting you pull back the tiniest bit, **“I have to figure out a way to wake the great old A’caarion that seems to linger in your blood, so why don’t we enjoy ourselves in the meantime?”**

This guy is as nuts as bold, but if truth to be told, his body is worth every worship! Still you won’t give him this satisfaction although he must know that his presence and acting has a certain effect on your mind and body.

**“Maybe the caress of my fingers and lips will bring your blood to boil and trigger the effect I seek to evoke,”** your supposed bedfellow surmises.

“Maybe telling me more about this so called A’caarion you are constantly talking about would be more helpful.” You try to change the subject otherwise you’d probably give in any second.

_“At least she has more wits than you, you sex driven imbecile,”_ Rhaast, who has been quiet for the last few minutes, interferes. Silently you thank him for that.

**“Are you jealous again, Rhaast? I suspect that it has been a long, long time since you had the chance to get physical by yourself”,** Kayn responds slightly annoyed.

Without giving Kayn any further attention Rhaast starts to explain: _“A’caarion and I are Darkin, entities that withhold power that exceeds any human imagination. There are five of us, sealed away in weapons by worthless human beings that feared our might.”_

**“You aren’t that strong as you want us to believe, otherwise you wouldn’t have yourself get caught in a mowing tool,”** Kayn interjects, certainly entertained, but not letting go of you.

_“Spare me of your dumbness, Shieda,”_ the scythe snaps at him, _“Waiting for the day to regain a worthy vessel, we waited in the darkness of our prisons. Aatrox and Varus were able to retrieve freedom from the chains we were put in, but A’caarion was a special case.”_

Now even Kayn pays closer attention to his deadly companion.

_“Even among us Darkin it is a mystery how he managed to escape. Some believe he passed and hid his soul as well as his power to another human body by procreating a semi-human child generations ago, but I believe that he chose and infested a worthy body and concealed himself slumbering in the bloodline of his descendants while waiting for us to find and wake him.”_

After listening to this you don’t really know if you are smarter than before or if things got more complicated.

“And you really believe that I have _him_ inside of my blood,” you ask in confusion.

_“This isn’t about believing, it’s about knowing the truth, mortal,”_ Rhaast states, _“he was meant to be sealed in a dagger – a hidden weapon that assassinates the innocents. He is the incarnation of treachery and chaos. And his scent clings on you, the echo of his blood vibrates through your veins. You may be unaware of his presence, but I sense him.”_

You can’t believe what he just said. A dark entity resides inside you without you noticing anything?

_“As long as we have to figure out how to awake A’caarion there is no sense in killing you,” _Rhaast continues, _“I will now retire and think about it. Shieda, surrender to your disdainfully carnal desires of your weak flesh - if you must.” _With that being said the Darkin closed his eye.

Now Kayn’s attention focusses back on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hurried to write the next chapter quickly, I hope you liked it!


End file.
